House of Love
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Fabian cheats on Nina. 2 guys are there to comfort her. Who wll she choose? Will have lots of chapters. Better then it sounds!
1. House of Heartbreak

**House of LOVE**

**Chapter 1: House of Heartbreak**

''Fabian how could you!'' Amber yelled at Fabian after she saw him kiss another girl.

''I'm SO sorry, Amber I did'nt mean it. Please don't tell Nina." Cried Fabian.

"Oh Fabian i'm not gonna tell Nina. But your guilt will guide you to tell her." Said Amber.

"Your right Amber... i'd rather tell her now then have her find out later.'' Fabian cried.

"I'll be back in a few minuites I know it will break her heart but she has to know.''

Fabian ran to Nina

"Nina I have to tell you something." Fabian exclaimed.

"Me too..." Nina said cheerfully.

"Oh ok well you should go first then." Fabian sighed.

"Umm ok... well... i just wanted to tell you... I...I...I Love You Fabian!" Nina cheered.

"So what did you want to say Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah... well i wanted to say... Umm... I love you too!" Fabian lied.

"Great we're a happy cheery couple!" Nina was joyful.

"Yeah great (fabian felt bad) were 'Fabina'." Fabian smiled (fakely)

"Awww Fabina how cute. Fabian your the best!" Nina started to cry tears of joy.

"Nina i have to go but i'll be back in 5 minuites." Fabian could'nt handle the pressure.

He ran to Amber to ask her what to do!

Fabian ran to Nina and Amber's room

"Amber I don't know what to do... I chickened out." Fabian told Amber.

"WHAT Fabian you told me you were gonna tell her you kissed another girl." Amber told him.

"You did what Fabian!" Nina just walked in and overheard the whole conversation.

"Nina I'm sorry it was a mistake a huge mistake." Fabian felt even worse.

"No you know what Fabian. We were a mistake. I HATE YOU!" Nina could feel the tears build up. Then she ran out of the room, HER room. So she walked back in and Amber kicked Fabian out.

Nina and Amber talked.

"I'm sorry Nina. I saw Fabian kiss her and then he told me he was gonna tell you. It's my fault, if I did'nt see him kiss her. Nobody would know." Amber felt horrible.

"No it's N..N..N..Not your F...F...F..Fault It's Fabian's that J...J..J...Jerk!" Tears were now rolling down her face.

"I'll go make you some soup. Chicken Noodle or Broth?" Amber wanted to cheer Nina up.

"Chicken Noodle please." Nina loved chicken noodle soup.

Just then Jerome walked in.

"Hey Amber do you know how to do our math Homework... oh Amber's not here. Wait Nina are you Crying!" Jerome felt bad for her.

"Oh hey Jerome. I'm fine I think I might have a cold" Nina cried again.

"No Nina I know you, you would'nt cry over being sick. But you would cry over...Fabian!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is really long and I want to make alot more chapters! **

**PS: This is a Jina and a Mina!**

**The new chapter will be up later today or tommorow!**

**Peace -Madi!**


	2. House of Comfort

**House of LOVE**

**Chapter 2: House of Comfort**

"Jerome how did you know it was Fabian."

"Easy i've never really like Fabian and he gave me a bad 'fung shway'!"

"Very funny Jerome, but he kissed another girl this morning and he did'nt tell me. He did the comeplete oposite he hid it from me and I overheard his and Amber's conversation."

"Wow Nina i'm so sorry. I can beat him up if you want." Jerome viciously smiled

"JEROME! I'm angry at him but violence is'nt an option." Nina started giggling

"Sorry I just can't believe Fabian would do that to you.!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1 hr of talking later!=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Amber walked in to see something shocking! Nina and Jerome were kissing!

She accidentiley dropped the bowl of hot soup on the floor.

Then ran out of the room.

But Nina and Jerome did'nt stop kissing.

"Woah!" They both said!

''Nina you are nice HOT(!) and caring to everything and everyone. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jerome asked smiling sweetly.

"Well Jerome you are nice HOT(!) and caring to everyone and everything but i'm not really over Fabian yet." Nina said feeling bad.

"Nina thats okay i'll wait 'till you move on." (I made Jerome real nice in this)

"AWWWW! Okay" Nina said shyly!

Then Jerome got up about to leave the room and said...

"Nina you deserve way better then Fabian or anyone who would cheat on you."

Then he was gone...

**Sorry it's short but i have a really good idea for chapter 3!**

**Peace -Madi!**


	3. House of Another Comfort

**House of LOVE**

**Chapter 3: House of Another Comfort**

Amber walked back in after it was safe.

"NINA! Tell me did you kiss Jerome?" Amber asked extremely exceited.

"Well, Maybe Idk..." Nina told her.

"Yes you do and yes you did. Do you like him, are you gonna go out huh huh huh!" Amber would shut up

"Calm down Amber! I do like him a little but i'm not really over Fabian." Nina confessed.

"OMG! Nina young sweet Nina congrats! You are over your first heartbreak!" Amber sighed (hapily).

"No i'm not when I think of Fabian and him kissing another girl it makes me sad." Nina replied.

"Well Nina of coursee your gonna be sad but If your not over someone why would you kiss someone else?" Amber said sounding smart.

"Um...Um...Well" Nina did'nt have an answer.

"Exactly(!) and you can't say that did'nt make any sense." Amber was too good about relationships.

"Amber say what you will but I really don't think i'm 100% over Fabian just yet." Nina started to cry.

"Ok Nina i'll go make you more soup. Since I dropped the last one." Amber started to laugh.

"Ok thanks." Nina started to feel a little better.

Mick walked in!

"Hey Nina have you seen Fabian. I can't find him anywhere?" Mick asked.

"Oh he's probably trying to win my forgiveness. Amber saw him kiss another girl this morning" NIna felt really sad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS. I can't believe Fabian would do that to you. I thought he love'd you!'' Mick was angry.

"That's what I thought. But if he'd love'd me he would'nt have kissed her!'' Nina was angry too.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Mara and I broke up." Mickgot a little upset.

"Mick i'm sorry. I thought you 2 were gonna be together forever... oh and it does'nt make me feel any better.''

They both started laughing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1 hr later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Amber saw Nina and Mick laughing

So she put the soup of the dresser and walked out slowly.

"...Why would you do that. What's wrong with you." Nina was laughing harder then ever.

"Hey Nina it's not my fault. I did'nt mean it!'' Mick was also laughing.

"Mara told me too anyway!" Mick exclaimed.

"Oh really and if Mara told you to just off a bridge would you do it!" Nina yelled but was still laughing.

"Depends of the Bridge." Mick said jokingly.

"Well do you have a bridge in mind?" Nina laughed.

Then they both laughed 'till they cried.

Just as Mick was about to leave he said!

"Nina you deserve alot better then some who would cheat on you... like Fabian."

Then Mick was gone.

**Done chapter 3. Sorry it took almost 1 day I was over my dads and he does'nt have internet! But plz like and review!**


End file.
